Raven's Song
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Will and Jack are reunited, under less than pleasurable circumstances. AnaOC romance with intro to new characters
1. The End of Illusions

Chapter One: The End of Illusions  
  
The Raven's Song  
  
LunarianPrincess  
  
This is the first installment of the Songs of the Sea arc. Don't worry, they are stand alone, but they all fit together. This is an AnamariaOC. I would appreciate all the feedback you have. I am working on the Jack/OC fic but he is so hard to capture, I'm doing my best, I should post it in a week or two. The first couple of chapters will be Will and Jack then switch to Anamaria and her new interest. Thank you for being patient!  
  
Jack and Will are reunited, but under less than pleasurable circumstances, basically a side romance and introductions to the characters.  
  
~  
  
He stood at the helm of the Black Pearl savoring the freedom and controlled power of the ship. The sun shone on his back as he sailed away from new acquaintances and experiences. He knew he was getting soft he had truly enjoyed Will's naïve charm. He had liked Elizabeth but knew she would not be content in the Caribbean any longer. He knew the feeling, he was getting restless, he needed a new adventure. Jack blissfully sailed off, fully satisfied with the eventual loyalty of his crew. The sun shone benevolently on the cheering scene, a motley crew of pirates, in ranging ages and sizes. He was surrounded by loyal friends and he had his ship back and he was happy, just as he knew the whelp was, beyond a doubt, content. He gladly sailed out of Port Royal and decided to stay away from the island, and away from the British Navy. They would follow him, it was only a matter of time before they set sail after the Pearl. For the Pearl was the only true remaining existing threat to the British Navy's domination of the Caribbean.  
  
~  
  
William Turner could not believe his good luck, even after everything she had learned about him, Elizabeth still wanted to be with him. He was headed for the blacksmith shop, he now owned it, Brown, the former owner had retired and left Will the shop. After the entire adventure his shop was in wide demand among the islanders. He worked hard and was very dedicated to giving the best service to his customers. He soon developed a habit of looking out at the sea, becoming distracted and disoriented. He realized he longed to return to the sea, he was slightly confused, he had never felt this restlessness before, why now. He then formulated the idea of buying a boat, though he never revealed his wish to his fiancé.  
  
He continued to work while they set a date for the wedding. Elizabeth had recruited some of the islands matrons, she wanted to a have a lavish wedding befitting her station. Will and Elizabeth rarely had time to spend together. One day, Elizabeth had escaped the group of women who were constantly surrounding her and made her way towards the blacksmith shop. She swept in to find will hard at work over the anvil. As always, she felt a pang of resentment when she saw him doing manual labor, she had grown up in a world where people had enough money to laze about all day.  
  
What perturbed her was the fact that Will didn't mind the work, he actually claimed to enjoy it, to her this was unthinkable. She strode towards him, expecting him to drop what he was doing and do what she wanted. He glanced up when she got close to him, his eyes widened before an expression of admiration covered his face. He beamed at her, and set aside his work. He pulled his gloves off and set them aside, he swiftly drew her against him and covered her lips with his own, after a second he pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he questioned happily.  
  
"I decided that today that I could not bear being away from you any longer, and I figured you felt the same, so we can have a picnic." She stated effusively, grinning at him, proud of her idea. He looked slightly shocked. He glanced between her and his anvil.  
  
"Elizabeth you know I'd love to, but I just got a very big commission, and I must finish it, it is a very big order, it will be quite a bit of work" he responded looking at her apologetically.  
  
They decided that they would get married in 6 months. He had quite a sum accumulated before he decided to tell Elizabeth of his intentions. He had enough money to keep her happy and buy a boat. He just was waiting to commission the making of a boat. It was a month before the wedding, the Swanns were having William over for dinner, and he decided to tell her. After dinner the young couple sat in the library.  
  
"Will, I..."  
  
"Elizabeth, I..." they both began, Will, being the gentleman gestured for her to go first but she demurred. He smiled at her meekness, since he was not used to her being this compliant.  
  
"Elizabeth, after we marry I would like to buy a ship and become a merchant," he stated quietly, he looked at her sure she would approve of his idea. His heart plummeted when he saw her look of abject horror.  
  
"Will, my father just found out that he has inherited the ancestral estate, he was planning on sending us there to live, since he is the governor here, we should leave this week." She said, she was astonished, Will had never shown an obsession for the sea as she had. After her experience she had become calmer, having gotten that out of her system. She though returning to London would be wonderful; new people, new places, new clothes. She was confused, he wanted the adventure now? She suddenly remembered that they loved each other, he would give up his foolish fancy of sailing if she asked.  
  
"So soon, but how could we leave so soon, what about my shop, when did you find out? I still think we should stay here."  
  
"Well, Will, we will just go to England, if we get there and you still want a ship we can buy a small yacht," Elizabeth said patronizingly. Before Will responded he thought about what he wanted from life and if he could live in England again.  
  
"I am sorry Elizabeth, but this isn't some fleeting fancy, I have come to terms with who I am. The sea is in my veins now it calls to me, won't you answer its call with me." He looked at her adoringly, not understanding the angry flush that spread across her cheeks.  
  
"Will, I am sick of the sea, I have lived here for nearly a dozen years, I long for the solid land of London, where pirates come in novels and adventure is in glamorous ballrooms, I long to return to my home. Come with me, please," Elizabeth had stood and turned to look at her fiancée. She was indignant, how could he think of not coming, he was from England too.  
  
"I don't think so Elizabeth, maybe after a nights sleep we can think of a compromise," He looked crestfallen, he loved Elizabeth, but he belonged on the sea, couldn't she understand that.  
  
"Well, Mr. Turner I thought you loved me, but apparently not. I no longer think I can bear your presence please leave," she bit out, cruelly proper and stiff. She glared at Will he reached out to her but she turned smartly and flounced out the room.  
  
Please read and review, I would like some feed back on where you want the story to go. Next chap I'll try to have more Jack POV, but only if you tell me what you want to happen! Please review, I'll give you a cookie, well a virtual one, anyways. Bye ^_- 


	2. Beginnings from Endings

Chapter One: Beginnings from Endings  
  
The Raven's Song  
  
LunarianPrincess  
  
This is the first installment of the Songs of the Sea arc. They are stand alone, but they all fit in concert. This is an AnamariaOC. I would be grateful for all the feedback you have. I am working on the Jack/OC fic but he is so hard to capture that it is taking a while, I'm doing my best, I should post it in a week or two. The first couple of chapters will be Will and Jack then switch to Anamaria and her new interest. Thank you for being patient!  
  
Jack and Will are reunited, but under less than pleasurable circumstances, basically a side romance and introductions to the characters.  
  
Last Chap  
  
"Well, Mr. Turner I thought you loved me, but apparently not. I no longer think I can bear your presence please leave," she bit out, cruelly proper and stiff. She glared at Will he reached out to her but she turned smartly and flounced out the room.  
  
~Now  
  
"Elizabeth," he whispered forlornly. He grabbed his hat and walked to the front door, he let himself out at the gate he turned back to the house. He couldn't believe his love had been so uncompromising, but he knew that she deserved that lush setting, just as he required the openness of the sea. He turned resolutely, determined that she should have what she deserved.  
  
He returned to the shop, he was heartbroken, the woman he had loved since he could remember had decided he wasn't worth the sacrifice, but beyond that he had realized that he couldn't sacrifice for her. He stayed inside for three days, depressed he made many weapons and finished every order that had come in. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. After more introspection he realized that he had never truly loved Elizabeth, he was devastated. He knew that he had made the right decision, but it hurt that not even he could understand his true feelings, he had been blinded buy admiration and lust.  
  
He left his shop for the first time in days. He wandered around, eventually ended up at the dock, staring out at the sea. He knew what he had to do. He smiled, he finally had reached a decision. He returned to the shop and raced to his room. He grabbed his clothes and shoved them in a trunk. Then he packed up his store, taking an astonishing amount of weapons with him. He took some of his money and returned to the dock. He booked passage on a ship bound for Tortuga, and returned to the shop. He rented a cart and lugged his luggage to the dock. Then he boarded the ship, "New Beginnings" he laughed at the irony of the situation. They made way and he looked out over the open sea, savoring the contentment and wonder of that moment. In that dawn it was almost as if the horizon was singing, he laughed at the thought and simply stared out at the sea.  
  
~  
  
Jack had wandered far away from Port Royale, determined that he stay away from the British Navy. He had returned to Muerta, they had taken half of the treasure, deciding that if ever there was a time that they were unable to resort to piracy, that there would be money there. Ana had been pestering him again, only four months and already she was back to her boat, a favorite subject of hers. He decided that the crew should return to Tortuga and see about getting a second ship, for Ana, it would sail under the Pearl, as a second. After a tedious month they neared the island. Jack could hardly believe that it had been five months since he had been here last.  
  
He smiled into the wind, grateful to return to somewhere that was familiar and welcome. The time he had spent away had been fun but he longed for the familiar conflicts and faces that Tortuga offered. He brought the Pearl gracefully into the small harbor and had the crew assemble on deck. The motley crew stood proudly waiting for instructions from their illustrious captain. Jack paced in front of them, exuding confidence and excitement.  
  
"Alright men," he paused while Ana-Maria glared at him. Sketching a half bow with his trademark swagger he continued "and Ana-Maria, we will be here for as long as it takes, for this we will divide into three shifts to guard the Pearl and have fun!" the crew cheered anxious to renew old acquaintances and get drunk with familiar company. Jack quickly designated the shifts and told them their responsibilities. Gibbs, Ana and he went ashore with the first shift. After a quick meal and a few questions as to to the best ship builders, they went to the ship crafters and looked at the prices of a few different sized ships. After looking at the different sizes of the boats they went to the tavern, 'The Faithful Bride'. Jack asked for a tankard of Rum and it was quickly delivered, the three of them heatedly debated how much Jack would pay, oblivious of the frankly admiring gazes of many patrons. Ana-Maria and Jack discussed what size would be best for their new ship and how many men would be required to crew the new ship. They were still discussing the possibilities when they heard an odd request  
  
"Do you know where I could find Jack Sparrow?"  
  
More coming soon, I promise! I am so sorry that I haven't updated for an extended period, I was on vacation and am currently beginning a new venture. Co-owning a production business with my best friend, check out our website, its on my profile page. Thanks ^_- 


	3. Wellknown and Wanted

Chapter Three: Well-known and Wanted  
  
The Raven's Song  
  
LunarianPrincess  
  
This is the first installment of the Songs of the Sea arc. They are stand alone, but they all fit in concert. This is an AnamariaOC. I would be appreciative of all the feedback you give. I am working on the Jack/OC fic but he is so hard to capture that it is taking a while, I'm doing my best, I should post it in a week or two. The first couple of chapters will be Will and Jack then switch to Anamaria and her new interest. Thank you for being patient!  
  
Jack and Will are reunited, but under less than pleasurable circumstances, basically a side romance and introductions to the characters.  
  
Last Chap  
  
"Do you know where I could find Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Now  
  
Will walked off the ship in the Tortuga bay with anxious anticipation, and cheerful misgivings. He walked to a more respectable part of Tortuga, he then found a decent lodging and requested a room. After he was settled he decided to look around Tortuga. After searching for a while, in taverns close to the inn, he decided to retire for the night. He returned to his lodgings, never realizing that he was the source of interest in a shadowy man.  
  
The man diligently observed Will enter the small inn, eyes sharp with acute interest. The minute he saw Will enter the small establishment his face broke into a malicious smile. After being sure that Will had retired for the night he spun abruptly from his nook. He quickly melded into the impenetrable shadows. A serene air hung about the abandoned street, until a mysterious cloud covered the luminous moon. Fog, thick and mystifying, rolled languidly through the quiet part of the town.  
  
Will removed his clothes and jumped eagerly into the welcoming bed. He succumbed to the warmth of sleep. He slept peacefully until sunrise the next day. He opened his eyes languorously and stretched his arms. He stood and jumped from the bed. He hurriedly dressed, strapping on is double scabbard knowing this was Tortuga. Will was eager to get to the docks and see if there was any sign of the Pearl.  
  
He finished his meager breakfast quickly and left the comfortable inn. He strode down the paths towards the dock. The sun illuminated the small town, highlighting the trees and making the sea glitter like a jewel. There were whitecaps on the aqua waves, and there were a few ships bobbing near the horizon. He made his way to the dock and surveyed the area, he saw no sign of the Pearl but he made his way to the harbormaster.  
  
"Do you happen to know if the Black Pearl has been here lately, or is here at the moment," Will inquired. The man looked at him a moment to see if this was a joke, then he checked his logbook.  
  
"Sorry, boy, they haven't been here in over three months." The man said before turning to haggle with the captain of a ship. Will walked away slowly. He couldn't understand it, 'over three months?" he thought. "Where could Jack have been?' He made his way into the shopping district of Tortuga. He knew he needed a few supplies for staying in Tortuga. He made his way to the tanner's. He bought two pairs of boots, a nice pair and a work pair, both of black leather. From there he headed towards a general store, he bought a flask, so he could keep his own drink. He also bought a few crackers and some jerky. He went to the blacksmith's, just to look at their shop. He wasn't very impressed, the work was fine but the place was shoddy.  
  
By the time he had finished most of his errands it was lunchtime. He headed back to the inn to drop off his purchases and eat lunch. He ate the hunk of meat and block of cheese quickly washing it down with some wine. He stood brushed off the front of his shirt and headed towards the door. A serving woman walked towards him, trying to get his attention. He turned to face her and waited for her to speak.  
  
"A man was here asking about you, he wanted to know if you were Will Turner, are you?" she asked hesitantly. She stood fidgeting, as if daunted by his size and appearance. He looked at her, noticing the shiver in her arms and the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Yes I am, who wanted to know?" he asked kindly, smiling softly at her. She smiled warily and raised her eyes.  
  
That's it for now please review- I might put you as a cameo if you tell me a little about yourself- I need bar patrons as well as a crew for the Raven. - 


End file.
